mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Project Time Stalkers,Inc.Into the Time Vortex
Project; Time Stalkers.Away Tean Mission Logs. Headquarters of Project; Time Stalkers, Inc,Mount Kronus is an Atlantean Star Citadel,erected over the buried Tauron City of Chronopolis and is a fictional castle of titanic proportions that features prominently in a series of Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.stories. The massive Crystaline upper structure,giving the impression more of a semi-deserted city than a single structure,in seen somewhere in the desserts of Arizona. Its immense, rambling outline has been familiar to the inhabitants -the Native Americans,who call this The Great Valley of Time,since time immemorial.They tell of the Time Spirits,who inhabit the place-created by the Taurons and the Tykhon-Great God Spirits of time and space, who tried inslave in ancient times,until Sir Lord Nathaniel Vincent and freinds,help liborated them from the Tauron and Tykhon tyranny,with the help of the Atlantean Lord of Light. know "every bay, inlet and headland of the great stone island of the , of its sheer cliffs, of its crumbling outcrops, the broken line of the towers. a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or any business interests. Below,is Chronopolis -the Shadow Cmplex-is an actual Tauron Star Castle,buried centuries ago,over a New Genisis Bunker Cast of Characters #Doctor Anthony Vincent. #Doctor Douglas Allen #Doctor Christine Lambert #Marshall Johnathan Lambert #Deputy Marshall Sharon Wells #Doctor Nathan Zachery Wells #Doctor Kira Ann Phillips #Doctor Valarie Zarkhon. Project Time Stalker is a top secret U.S. government effort to build an experimental time machine known as "the Time Tunnel". When the costs of the project approach those of the entire U.S. space program, Time Core Corporation Representative Clark launches an investigation of the project. The Senator thinks that the tunnel has cost too much money for too little reward,since it stopped working over five years ago,when previous Project Time Stalkers Away Team diisaapeared,after the last invasion by the Taurons and Tykhoneans,to retake Mount Kronus. At his request the Senator is allowed to visit the project base and be given a tour. Once he reaches the central control room the Senator explains his complaints to the project heads. The Senator then says that he wishes to close down the project as a waste of time and money that has not worked. Key Time Tunnel scientist, young physicist Dr. Tony Vincent believes that the Time Core Directors give himself and team more time to work out and repair whatever damage the Shadow Complex managed to sustain during the Tauron Invasion five years ago.Years ago,a similar incident happened when previous head scientist Nathaniel Vincent and Benjamin Allen,fearing that Time Core Corpoation might shut down the Shadow Complex,launch themself back in time in an experimental attempt to prove that the Time Stalker project funds were not wasted. The Time Tunnel top personnel can see through the Tunnel that Tony Newman is aboard the soon to sink Titanic. They can also see that he cannot escape before the sinking, and they cannot retrieve him. In an attempt to rescue his younger friend, another key Tic-Toc scientist Dr. Doug Phillips (Robert Colbert) enters the Time Tunnel as well, carrying a newspaper describing the sinking to occur. Unconvinced, the captain of the Titanic threw the newspaper overboard.